1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dryers for drying perforated or mesh bottom trays or similar objects carried on a conveyor.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various dryers have been advanced, but usually they require some input of heat, and require a substantial length of time for drying so that they are not very adaptable to use with a conveyor operation where items are carried directly from a washing apparatus on a conveyor to a storage area. Further, the costs of operation of most dryers is generally relatively high, as well as costs of manufacture being high.